creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Pacersnation16
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Crow-drawing-by-K-Benton-from-my-photo.jpg page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Shinigami.Eyes (talk) 22:00, April 9, 2014 (UTC) Problem with The Messenger Bird I said this to someone else before and I will say it to you as well. Please paragraph your Pastas before publishing them. No-one is going to read a huge wall of text. http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/The_Messenger_Bird http://www.spellcheck.net/ CryingNate (talk) 23:40, April 9, 2014 (UTC) Re: Laura's Body No, it's not a great idea. It's a stupid idea. You write your own stories. You do NOT get others to do it for you. Besides, a collaborative effort like that would result in nothing but lunacy. We have standards, and that includes the deleting of any incomplete stories. Laura's Body is no exception. PS Just to be clear, I'm not the one who posted the story. If anything I was the one who marked it for deletion. Novafan365, master of scrap (talk) 02:08, April 10, 2014 (UTC) Okay, well I'm new so I wasn't entirely sure what belongs and what doesn't. Thanks for letting me know. Pacersnation16 (talk) 04:43, April 10, 2014 (UTC) SOMEGUY123 (talk) 16:11, April 10, 2014 (UTC) Article Titles Notification A page you have made has been improperly capitalized and/or punctuated. Please refer to for more information about titles. I have taken the time to fix your title, as only admin, VCROC, and rollback users may modify titles. Because of this, I must ask that you adhere to the standards of titles, or the next time you will receive a ban on editing for a period of time as set out in . --Shinigami.Eyes (talk) 11:58, April 11, 2014 (UTC) tip Don't use the visual editor when trying to fix page formatting; it only makes it worse. Don't use visual editor for anything else, for that matter. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 03:35, April 13, 2014 (UTC) Just to let you know The by-user template is a lot better than what you did on your last edit of your article, and a lot easier to add on. Just add on your articles, rather than doing your signature at the bottom. So, yeah. It's a lot easier. Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring 00:51, June 18, 2014 (UTC) :^ This. Signing it with the tildes really doesn't put it under the licensing agreement. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 03:37, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Crediting stories Hi there Pacer. I noticed you put your signature at the end of your pasta A Timeless Mind. We usually credit our stories to ourselves by using the 'by user' template: at the end of your story, type { { by-user | Pacersnation16 } } but without the spaces. Hope this helped. [[User:Rinskuro13|'LUCAS THE PERVY DRUNK CAT']] [[User talk:Rinskuro13| ➾ babe let’s get high together ➾]] 19:24, August 4, 2015 (UTC) :PS - Oh, I see Fataldisease already messaged you about this. Make sure you remember to credit that way, otherwise your story won't be licensed properly. :No I know this, I just haven't been on in the past couple months so I forgot.